The Beginning of the End - Part 3
by Aislin
Summary: It's just a possible way the show could end...it's a bit weird, but have fun!


Roswell - The Beginning Of The End - Part 3  
  
  


Author: Aislin ([ goddess_number_9@hotmail.com][1] )[][2]   


Category: * Kinda AU * Umm, I don't really think there is a category for this. Couplewise.   


Rating: PG-13 (mostly just cos of language)   


Summary: Max and Tess go to NY with Lonnie and Rath, Liz and Ava plot to get Zan back, but they need Michael and Isabel's help.  


Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say here--just read, review, and enjoy! (Please, no flaming. I've been working on this story for a loooooong time (I was grounded offline for 2 weeks, so I spent a lot of time on this story), and it's my pride and joy right now. I don't wanna see it get smashed down.) (Put your mouse on the picture!) If you can't find the first or second of this...well...they should kinda be right above this one, so it shouldn't be too difficult! But if you can't find them, just email me and I'll send ya the link!

A scene change is this: ~*¤*~  
Spoilers: None, unless I have some psychic connection with the writers that decide how close we come to the edge of our seats each week and I know how they're planning on ending the series! Let's just all hope that they don't end it for a long time (Think: how long Friends has been running!), but I think that this could be a good way to end it. 

PLEASE Review! I love seeing what other people think, as long as it isn't flaming!  


~*¤*~  
  


Isabel Evans sat with Maria Deluca, Liz Parker, and Ava on Liz's balcony. Maria held a portable phone in her hand, and she was just dialing. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Brody,"

"I thought you were leaving for New York? Did my driver not come?"

"No, Brody, your driver's not the problem. He'll probably be here in a few minutes, but-"

"You need more time? No problem, I'll call him right now."

"Brody, listen to me! We aren't going anymore. Liz's parents won't be able to get away from the Crashdown, and we wouldn't be able to come up with a good enough excuse to be gone for a few days."

"So you don't need the jet?"

"Exactly. Listen, I'm really sorry that I made you go through all the trouble-"

"It's no problem at all, Maria. Don't worry. So I'll see you at the Crashdown tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"See you then, Maria."

"Bye, Brody." Maria hung up the phone, and glared at Liz and Isabel. "I can't believe you people make me do this!" she exclaimed, smoothing back her long, wavy blond hair. 

"I'm really sorry, Maria, but we would've needed to get there really soon." Liz apologized. 

"My bad, I should've stopped Lonnie 'n' Rath from freakin' leavin' anyway." Ava cast her eyes downward.

"Ava, I don't think even **you** could've stopped them. From what we know, they seem pretty screwed up." Isabel offered. Ava smiled. 

"Well, they're coming back...they should be here late tonight or early tomorrow, so we've got to do **something** to keep ourselves busy until then!" Liz grinned. 

"I've got an idea-" Maria motioned for everyone to come closer. "It's only one word," she paused, "Shopping!"  
  


~*¤*~  
  


It was early in the morning when Sheriff Valenti arrived back in Roswell with Tess Harding and Max Evans. They had just left for New York with Lonnie and Rath, and had realized they were in danger. They also realized that Isabel and Michael weren't the ones that Max had fought with before leaving, it was really Lonnie and Rath using their powers to change their appearance so that Max thought they were Michael and Isabel. Max was very mad at himself for believing it was his sister and second-in-command, but decided sometimes even the king was allowed to screw up. 

Without words, Sheriff Valenti dropped the two teenagers off at a park near Max's house, so that they could go home without a big fuss. He knew they were glad he had found them before anything dangerous had happened, and they didn't need to talk about it.

Max and Tess climbed out of the car and sat down on a park bench, watching Valenti's taillights disappear in the distance. "I can't believe I actually thought that it was really Michael and Tess. I should've known."

"Max, don't be so hard on yourself. I don't think any of us would've seen through it, or been able to tell them apart if the real Michael and Isabel had been standing next to them." Tess comforted him. She knew how it felt to be deceived. Nasedo had told her she and Max would instantly click when they met up. He deceived her. He was wrong. 

"Tess, I **should've** known, though! I'm the king, supposed to be the smartest, and I didn't know. I just start to wonder if-maybe I've been wrong before and totally screwed up."

"Max, look at me," Tess held his chin to bring his eyes to her own. "If you screwed up so bad, why are the four of us together? In the same place, getting along better than one could hope, and winning any battles we've come up against, no less! Max, you're not a failure, and don't even start to think it."

"I can't help what I think."

"Then I can't help what I do." Tess said quietly. She leaned forward and kissed Max gently, letting her lips linger. (_Note--Notice how **she** kisses **him**! Haha, I hate Tess! He isn't kissing her back either...Ü_) She pulled away after a few seconds-that seemed to make up for years-and spoke. "Max, is something wrong?"

"No-I-It's just-"

"I'm sorry." Tess looked down at her feet. "I should go." She got up and walked away in the direction of her house, leaving Max sitting alone on the park bench.  


~*¤*~  
  


Liz was back at her house with Ava. They had left for the closest town and a mall at three o' clock, and now it was three-thirty in the morning. They had gotten back around eleven, because the mall didn't close until late that night for some sale, yet she hadn't been able to sleep. Ava was snuggled up in her sleeping bag on Liz's floor, sleeping. Her hair and face was back to purple and pierced-once again, she looked like herself and not Tess.

Leaning back against her headboard, Liz sighed. She reached for her journal-which was tucked away between her headboard and the wall-found a pen, and began to write.  
  


Dear Diary-

Last night Max left for New York to go to the Summit-with Tess. And Lonnie and Rath. But today we found out that Lonnie and Rath were going to kill Max and Tess after the peace conference because they'd still be able to go home. Their car was stolen, and Sheriff Valenti found them at the New Mexico border. He brought them home, but I don't know if they're back yet. 

I wish that I could tell Max that I never slept with Kyle, and that we didn't have to stay just friends. The irony of the situation kills me. Before, he was telling **me** that we had to stay just friends. Now **I'm** the one pushing him away. I just wish that the Max from the future had never showed up, and that present day Max and I were together. I don't want to be like this. I even had to tell him I didn't want to die for him-how could I have ever said that? Without him, I wouldn't be alive because no one would've saved me at the Crashdown. I wish I could tell him what really happened. God, I would've never even **considered**doing that if I were more selfish. I love him so much, and I hate to see how much pain I'm causing him. I know he's hurting, he can't deny it. But he still tries. Even when he gave the pocketknife I gave him for Christmas last year back to me, I could still see in his eyes that he didn't want to do it. But he did. I just wish that I could be in his arms again, be touched by him-I hate this so much that I want to die sometimes. I need Max, and I feel like I'm dying without him. When he left for the Summit I was so afraid that I wouldn't get him back, but I know that he's coming home now. I dread him returning, though, because it means I have to face him. Either I tell him what really happened, like I promised Ava I'd try, or I continue pretending that I don't even want to be **hugged **by Max. I don't know what to do.

Liz  
  


She felt a cold draft coming from her window, and she moved to close it. She stopped. She missed Max. He used to always come in through that window. She held out her hand just like Max would, and pictured in her mind the window closing. A loud thud sounded, scaring her and waking Ava. Liz's eyes flew open. The window was closed. 

"What the hell was that, girl?" Ava asked, annoyed at being woken up.

"I-I don't know! I just held out my hand, pictured the window closing, and it did!" Liz stammered. She was scared.

Ava smiled. "Damn, girl, didn't chu know that chu could do that?"

"What?"

"Max healed you in the Crashdown. You've been changed."

"I'm an-alien now?"

"Neg. Kinda a hybrid. You got some of our powas. Had you been flatlining when Max healed you, you'd be mo' alien. But chu was still alive. Try changing something around here."

"Like what?" Liz asked, nervous. 

"I 'unno," Ava shrugged, "Try to puddle that," she said, pointing to a metal pencil-holder on Liz's desk.

"Puddle it?"

"Melt it."

Liz held her hand over the cup and concentrated, just like she had seen the aliens do many times. She saw her hand begin to glow, and felt it get warm. After twenty seconds had passed by, she had melted the cup into a small puddle of metal on her desk. "How do I make it back to a cup?" she asked. This wasn't so scary now.

"Lemme do it." Ava held her hand over the puddle, and within three seconds it was a cup again.

Liz heard a loud noise out on her balcony. "Oh my god!" she gasped. Not thinking about what she was doing, she used her new powers to open the window and knock down the person that had made the noise.

"Liz! Careful!" Ava told her. 

In the dark, Liz could see someone holding a hand to their head, trying to get up from the mess of patio chairs. "Liz?" a male voice called out. 

"Oh god! Max! I'm so sorry!" Liz rushed, freaking out. What had she done? 

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, standing up. "Liz, did I just see you-"

"Do something you would do? Use my mind to control something?"

"Yeah,"

"I did."

"How?"

Ava and Liz climbed out the window and the three sat down outside. Ava explained to Max how Liz was a form of alien hybrid, and now had some of their powers since Max had healed her. 

"But-why didn't it show before?" Max asked Ava, slightly confused. 

"Girl neva tried."

"Ava, is that why I could talk to you in my mind?"

"True. You get a bit of our powas, and they be strong. You get 'em all, they be weak. But they still work."

"So, I have more than one?" 

"Sure. You probably got some o' Tess's mind crap, Isabel's flashes, Michael and Max's control-and then strengthen it a bit cos Lonnie, Rath, Zan and I were around when you was healed."

Liz and Max's eyes met, and Liz quickly looked elsewhere-her room. Her journal was sitting wide open on her bed, where anyone could read it if they walked in.

"Well, I dunno about chu, but I'm gettin' ice, so I'm in." Ava climbed back through the window, and Liz followed her with her eyes. She remained outside with Max. 

He gently put his hand on hers. "Liz..." 

She glanced over at him, and cried out softly. He knew that since she had some of his ability, she could read the expressions in his eyes that no other could see. He knew that she'd have more of his power because he had healed her, and they were together more. 

"Liz, don't look away. I want you to look in my eyes," he commanded quietly. 

I wish that I could tell Max that I never slept with Kyle, and that we didn't have to stay just friends...I wish I could tell him what **really** happened...I love him so much... 

Max and Liz both looked up at the sound of this. Ava was sitting on Liz's bed with Liz's journal in her lap, reading silently in her mind. Yet they could both hear it. 

"Liz?" Max asked gently.

She raised her head to look at him, and he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Is that true?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes. "Oh god...Liz..." Max stood up, and pulled her with him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to him. 

"Max-" she tried to stop him.

"Liz, what happened? You didn't sleep with Kyle, and you-love me..." he didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he bowed his head and kissed her. Her lips were soft, and he nearly cried because he had missed her so much. A flash overwhelmed him. He saw everything that had happened with the Max that came from the year 2014, and he broke the kiss. "Why didn't you tell me?" he let a few tears silently track down his cheeks, not caring anymore. 

"I-I couldn't. You-he wouldn't let me." Liz stammered. Tears were rolling down her flushed cheeks. She couldn't believe she had just let Max kiss her, and now she was practically melting in his arms. Hadn't she promised his future self she wouldn't? She turned to go back to her room and keep the window shut this time, but he grabbed her wrist. 

"Liz, please..." She looked into his eyes at that moment, and the tears flowed faster. She felt his pain, how much he loved her and how much it was killing him to be away from her. She knew about all the unmade phone calls, undelivered letters, unsaid words. She knew exactly how much he had gotten hurt through this, as well as she, and she stopped caring about what Max from 2014 had said. She loved Max, and nothing would get in their way.   
  


~*¤*~

Epilogue  
  


Tess didn't leave Roswell as Future Max had told Liz she would. Max and Liz had shared what happened with the entire group-which now included Ava-and they had made a promise to never separate, in life as well as death. Tess gave up on being with Max, and started dating Kyle. They're still together. Michael and Isabel didn't follow their destiny, either. Isabel was getting a little tired of Michael's bitchy attitude, and decided they'd never get along well enough to be together for the rest of their lives. Isabel and Alex got back together, as did Michael and Maria. Michael and Maria didn't last for very long, because Maria finally decided she didn't have to put up with his crap. They're still friends, but nothing more. Although there is that occasional kiss...

Ava never did get Zan back, like the girls had promised they'd try to do for her. Sure, they could've, because their class got to go to the Big Apple for a trip during their last year at high school, but they didn't. She now dresses more like a normal teenager, and doesn't have purple-streaked tresses. She's got a short blonde cut like Lonnie. Ava had decided to move on. She still cries sometimes because she misses Zan, but she doesn't want to tamper with the fine line between life and death. And sometimes-she imagines that Zan is back with her. But all it is is a dream. 

The world never ended, no one left, no one died in a war. They survived when the skins attacked, and not a skin was left on the battlefield. The group discovered that a fire does little damage to the desert, but a lot of damage to a skin's remains.

Lonnie and Rath were never heard from again. Everyone guessed that they went to NYC to attempt to get home, but never did. Ava stayed in Roswell, Zan's body remained in the pod chamber-but eventually evaporated. Lonnie and Rath are probably still together. Ava isn't trying to take Tess's place in Roswell, because she is forgetting she was ever part of the Royal Four. Deep down she knows she is, but she doesn't act it at all. She stays as a normal teenager, except occasionally she uses her powers. She also helps Isabel, Michael, Tess, Max, and Liz develop what powers they have, and the group knows about Liz. Kyle has more powers than Liz does, because he was dead when Max healed him. But he doesn't use them, and has probably forgotten he has them. He feels that he doesn't need any powers, because he has the Buddha to watch over him. 

They all ended up being happy, enjoying their teenage years, and actually got to live to see them. Not your typical "And they lived happily every after" story, but they are as happy as anyone over twenty can be. Liz and Max may be getting married, but they're the only ones talking about it. Everyone else seems to be content with the way things are going. We can only hope no more major troubles come their way.  
  


The End  
  


Max & Liz - Together Forever!

(I hope! :) )

   [1]: mailto:goddess_number_9@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:(goddess_number_9@hotmail.com)



End file.
